


Ari and Kildare.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Arguing, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, In-Jokes, Interspecies Romance, Jokes, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Silly, Some Humor, Talking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Kildare Coot meets Ari the Aracuan Bird, much to the misfortune of his cousin Donald Duck.
Relationships: Aracuan Bird (Disney)/Kildare Coot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ari and Kildare.

Donald Duck looked up from his newspaper, calming greeting, "Hey Kildare, Hey Ari..." Then he snapped back up and went wide eyed. Kildare Coot closed the door behind himself as he waved happily to his cousin. Ari wrapped his arms around the loon, making a short noise before kissing him briefly. Donald huffed out, "Ari! That's my cousin!!" His cousin spoke up, "You know each other? From where?" The smaller red bird took a thinking pose before babbling. Coot seemed to be listening closely. After the babbling ended the excitable duck asked with shock, "Donnie, why didn't you tell me about any of this!?!" 

Donald got up and geasuring, "Come on, let's discuss this outside." The Aracuan Bird nuzzled into the larger bird, making a few coos and word like sounds. The sailor harshly gruffed, "You, I'll talk to you too Ari." The Coot opened the door and questioned, "I thought you two saved the world together, why are you suddenly so angry with him?" Don walked out and pulled his cousin alongside, explaining, "I prefer my friends don't mack on my cousins." The blue and yellow eyed man looked over to the chaotic man in his arm. The loon turned to his cousin, puffed up, "Well you never bring me on adventures anymore! Like I'm going allow to do anything outside of you?"

Donnie pointed out, "I don't willingly go on adventures anymore. In case, he hasn't made that clear by his lack of appearances. I've been trying to live a normal life." Kildare Coot hugged Ari the Aracuan Bird and replied unhappily, "Don't speak that way of my boyfriend, Don!" That took Don by surprise. He stammered in shock, "Boyfriend!?!" Ari laid his head down on the shoulder, whispering something. Kildare chuckled then kissed him quickly. Coot proclaimed proudly, "Yes, we Are dating!" Donald narrowed his glare, then stomping off and angrily yelling, "I'm going tell your and my boyfriends about this and then you'll get an earful!!"

The taller man slowly turned to his shorter boyfriend who was now sweating. "Your BOYFRIENDS!?!!"

The End.


End file.
